Frozen by Ice, Consumed by Flame
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: (Finally off hiatus!) What if Anna has fire powers along with Elsa's ice magic? And what if, instead of Anna, Elsa had to forget Anna's powers? Also, what is Hans hiding(other than the fact that he wants to take over Arendelle)?
1. Beware The Frozen Heart

**Hi.**

 **Synopsis: Anna has fire powers, Elsa has her ice magic, Elsa doesn't remember Anna has fire powers, and Hans is hiding something. We don't yet know what.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Characters: Everyone in the original movie, plus an OC. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

5 year old Anna crept out of bed and to her older sister's, a grin on her face.

"Elsa!" she hissed urgently, climbing onto the bed. She lifted her sister's eyelid with a finger, and Elsa turned over. "Go back to sleep," she replied. Anna sighed dramatically, flopping onto her sister.

"But I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake... so we have to _play_!"

"Go play by yourself," Elsa said, pushing Anna to the floor. Anna sat there for a moment. She sighed and leaned back against the bed, then stood up and began walking slowly away. "Oh well. I guess you don't want to see the fireworks..."

Elsa's eyes popped open.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Anna shrieked joyfully. Elsa smiled. "Be quiet!" she said. "Do you want the whole castle to hear us?"

Anna nodded, wide eyed, and pretended to zip her lips. Elsa laughed as they entered the ballroom.

"Do the magic!" Anna said. Elsa looked at Anna expectantly. "I won't unless you will," she said. Anna nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

A swirl of red came from both of her hands. Elsa smiled, holding out her own. Swirls of ice flew from her outstretched palms.

"Light the torches," Elsa said, gesturing to the many unlit torches surrounding the ballroom.

Anna raised her hands towards them. After a moment, they lit. Elsa grinned and froze the ground. Anna fought for balance and finally found it, giggling as she slid away.

Elsa smiled, walking over to grab Anna. "I believe you said there were fireworks," she said. Anna looked at her, and her own smile grew. She put her hands palm-side-up, and bits of red flew towards the ceiling, exploding in bursts of light. Elsa looked up, then something caught her eye.

"Why are they blue?" she asked. Anna continued watching her work. "Those are the warm ones," she giggled. Elsa's smile began to slide off her face. "Anna, those are getting awfully close to that banner," she said. Suddenly a spark landed on the banner, causing the whole thing to erupt in flames. There was a creaking sound.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled to her oblivious sister. Anna turned to look at her. "What?" she asked, just as the wooden beam and the flaming banner fell. Elsa lifted her hands and squeezed her eyes shut as a blast of her own ice magic shot her backwards.

Anna looked up to see a wall of ice. Right above it, she saw something orange. A bit of water splashed onto her nose.

"That won't hold for long," Elsa called, slowly making her way over to Anna. Anna looked at Elsa, now scared.

"Move slowly toward me," Elsa said. Anna nodded and began making her way over to Elsa. Suddenly she slipped, and fell to the ground, just as the ice began to fall apart. Elsa ran over and pushed her sister out of the way, looking up only to see the still burning wood beam fall towards her.

Anna ran over, the ice melting behind her. She grabbed her sister and pulled her out from under the crisscrossed beam and ice. She began crying.

"Elsa, I'm sorry!" she sobbed. Looking away for a second, she called, "Mama! Papa!"

She turned back to her sister. "I'm so sorry," she said again. Her mother and father entered the room. There was ice and fire everywhere.

"What have you girls done? This is getting out of hand," their father said. The queen gasped when she saw Elsa's unconscious form. "Elsa!" she said. Both ran to them.

"She's burning up," Her mother said. Anna continued sobbing. "I didn't mean to, honest!" she said. Her father picked Elsa up. "I know where we have to go," he said.

In the library, he looked through an old book filled with old Norse runes. A map fell out from between one of the pages.

"Let's go," he said.

 _-Linebreak-_

A young boy named Kristoff and his reindeer named Sven were trudging through the woods when two horses rushed by, one leaving a trail of flame in it's wake. Kristoff rubbed his eyes. "Fire?" he wondered aloud, then looked at the horses.

"Come on, Sven!" he said, running after them.

They came to a stop by a clearing, where many large stones were located. Kristoff and Sven hid behind a large stone.

"Please help," the king said. "My daughter!" he watched as the stones began to move. They unfolded, revealing trolls.

Kristoff tilted his head slightly. "Trolls?" he asked. The stone in front of him unraveled, revealing Bulda. "Hush!" she said. "I'm trying to listen!"

Sven licked her face. She looked at them both. "Cuties," she said, thinking for a moment. "I'm gonna keep you."

An old troll rolled to a stop in front of them. He nodded respectfully. "Your majesties," he said. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Both born," the king answered. "And all are getting stronger."

The king lets Grand Pabbie study unconscious Elsa. He nodded. "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed; but, the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," the queen said. "Please."

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe..." he started. "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Anna asked timidly as the scenes from Elsa's memory changed to regular ones. Her mother hugged her closer. "It's for the best," her father said.

Grand Pabbie turned to Anna. "Listen to me, Anna. Your power will only grow. Both of you."

The northern lights, above, came down to show an adult Anna creating light shows. Her sister stood beside her, doing the same with her ice.

"There is beauty in your magic, but also great danger."

The scene changed to show fire and ice colliding, leaving the people dark. Scared, they lunged and attacked Anna. The silhouette of adult Elsa turned her back.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy."

Anna gasped and buried her face in her father's chest. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. "No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Elsa."

"What about her own powers?" Anna asked. The king frowned. "She will learn to control them. She must. But she will not know of yours," he said, turning away.

Back at the castle, the gates shut. A steady train of staff left, leaving only a few to tend to the castle. Elsa sat in her room as Anna's stuff was moved out.

She was out in the hall, smiling at her younger sister, who sighed and closed the door to her new room. Elsa frowned.

She was alone.

* * *

 **There's chapter one.**

 **I do not own Anna, Elsa, the King, the Queen, Grand Pabbie, Kristoff, Sven, Bulda, or anyone else. To sum it up, I do not own Frozen.**

 **Please Review!**

 **-Misfortune**


	2. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**I'm actually kind of surprised this got so much positive feedback! Of course, it was only two reviews, but you know, it was still _positive_!**

 **MagicFireTiger:** **I honestly can't wait to see where it's going either :P Hope you like this one.**

 **Darkwarrior0416:** **Well, now you know! ;D**

 **Here's Chapter 1. By the way, the first part starts at sundown.**

* * *

Elsa looked outside. It was snowing! She could barely see the stars through the darkening clouds, but she knew what was going to happen later that night. She smiled, then turned and hurried toward her younger sister's room. It had been a few weeks since Anna had shut her out, but tonight, Elsa had a good feeling. She knocked on the door.

"Anna?" she asked excitedly. There was no reply. Elsa sighed and placed her back against the door. It was warm, which wasn't strange considering that during the winter, every room was kept as warm as possible.

"Do you want to watch the fireworks?" she asked, peeking through the crack between the door and the wall. She turned back and began counting off her fingers. "In their shades of red and blue, and blue, and orange, and blue..." she trailed off for a moment, then paced outside the room, talking to herself. "We can build snowmen and ice-skate, and a whole bunch of other stuff while we wait!" she said, looking back to the door. "I never see you anymore, Anna. I miss you," she admitted. There was the sound of shifting in Anna's room, but nothing else. She used her magic to create two ice figures, one of Anna and the other of Elsa, holding hands. "We were best buddies a few weeks ago, but now..."

She sighed, placing the figures outside Anna's door. Within a couple a moments, they were reduced to puddles. Elsa began walking away, only to pause and look back.

"If you want to watch the fireworks, I'll be waiting," she said sadly. After no response, she left.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna's lip trembled as she looked around her room. It was outlined with stone, the only nonburnable substance her parent's could find. She never slept with blankets, being that her powers kept her warm, but even then, there were still spots that would catch a flame. And these places did catch on fire. Her hands shook, and she blinked back tears.

Suddenly she heard Elsa's voice. She slid off her bed and walked over to the door to listen, flinching as the door was warm to the touch.

"I never see you anymore, Anna," her older sister said. Anna thought about opening the door, but looked at the pieces of carpet and burning furniture, and decided against it. The sun was setting, and soon she could go to sleep and forget about it for the night.

"We were best buddies a few weeks ago, but now..."

Anna shifted her weight from one foot to the next. A few weeks ago, she would've thrown the door open and embraced her sister happily, but the accident had changed all that. It had been pure torture for Anna, and no doubt for Elsa, too. Anna continued listening as Elsa's footsteps faded.

"If you want to watch the fireworks, I'll be waiting," were her last words before she left. Anna's eyes widened in despair. That was _tonight_! The kingdom always set off fireworks on either princess' birthday, and tonight was Elsa's. Anna looked at the door and reached towards the handle. Then the smell of smoke reminded her of what was going on behind her, and she turned back around.

Not tonight.

Later, she was looking out her window and watching the fireworks, smiling with no worries. She watched her mother, father, and sister outside with a front-row-view, and her heart sank. She suddenly smelled burning wood and gasped as the wooden frame of the window began to smoke and turn black. She turned and leaned against it, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

"The gloves will help," her father said, placing them on Anna's hands. Anna flexed her fingers for a moment, already missing the freedom no gloves could give her. She looked up at her father, and he smiled reassuringly. "See? Conceal it," he started. She sighed. "Don't feel it."

Both of them finished. "Don't let it show."

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa(12) walked up to her sister's door again. She knocked, already knowing what the answer would be.

As usual, there was none.

"Anna?" she asked. Elsa knew Anna was only 9, but from what she had seen at what meals they had eaten together, she looked mature enough to be Elsa's age. What happened behind Anna's door?

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked. It was snowing again, and even if it wasn't, Elsa's magic could make the perfect weather for building their snowman. It was a long time ago they had last built Olaf, before Anna had closed the door.

"I know you probably don't want to, as usual..." she mumbled the last part under her breath, then continued. "But I'm getting pretty lonely, and talking to myself just isn't cutting it, so I named one of the paintings Joan. Weird, right? Anyway..." she bit her lip. Anna would listen, but she didn't respond. Elsa knew this because on one rare occasion, 7 year old Anna had let a giggle slip. Elsa had heard it, but hadn't heard anything else after that. She continued.

"I'm pretty sure company is overdue, as usual, but you know mom and dad." she deepened her voice in an impression of their father. "No balls until your coronation. No exceptions." She sighed.

"I'm getting really bored, just sitting and watching time go by. Will you come out?" she asked pleadingly. There was nothing. Elsa looked down sadly, then turned and walked away.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna looked up at her ceiling, ridden with scorch marks. 382(She had counted). Anna sighed. Ever since the _accident_ , she had been forced to grow up faster than she wanted to. The gloves itched, and she longed to take them off, but she knew she couldn't, or else the score of ceiling to burnt ceiling was going to rocket in burnt ceiling's favor. She heard her sister coming up the stairs and sat up to lean back against the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman? I know you probably don't want to... but I'm getting pretty lonely, and talking to myself just isn't cutting it, so I named one of the paintings Joan. Weird, right? Anyway..."

Elsa trailed off, and Anna felt a smile slowly drifting across her lips. She waited for her sister to continue.

"I'm pretty sure company is overdue, as usual, but you know mom and dad. No balls until your coronation. No exceptions." 

The smile on Anna's face immediately fell. It was _her_ fault there were no more balls, no more visitors to the castle. No one but the small amount of staff they had. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm getting really bored, just sitting and watching time go by. Will you come out?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head silently. Every day, Elsa would ask this question, and every day, Anna would not. From the lack of noise, Anna guessed that Elsa had left.

Later she paced in a panic. The floor and wall behind her were burning or black. The gloves hadn't been enough. Her hands trembled.

"Getting upset will only make it worse," her father said, stepping forward. She stepped back. "NO!" she exclaimed. Her mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, and Anna quickly corrected herself. "Please..." she said weakly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Richard..." the queen said, placing a hand on the king's shoulder. He stepped back towards her. Anna turned away, trying not to let them see her tears.

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa, now 18, walked up to her sister. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but after so many years of trying, knew it was hopeless. She lowered her hand and walked away.

Elsa ran down the stairs and embraced her parents. "I'll see you in two weeks," she said quietly. They hugged her back.

"Take care of Anna," her mother said. The king nodded solemnly, then smiled. "I'll tell your cousins you said hello."

Elsa smiled softly; her parents were going to her cousin Rapunzel's wedding. She was getting married to a... _thief._

She shook her head slowly, then smiled and used her magic to create two more ice figures, this time of the whole family together. "To remember us by," she said, handing it to them. Her father reached out and took it. "Elsa, thank you," they said.

"What if it melts?" her mother asked. Elsa looked at them. "Keep it cold," she said with another smile. They smiled back.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna looked up at her mother and father while curtsying. "Do you have to go?" she asked. It wasn't just wishful thinking; they had kept her powers(for the most part) in check all 15 years. Her father looked at her. "You'll be fine, Anna. It's two weeks. We'll be back," her father said.

He never was.

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa, wearing black mourning clothes, walked up to her sister's door and knocked softly. Ice swirls could be seen on the door, only to melt a few seconds later. Elsa blinked. "Anna?" she asked timidly.

"Please, I know you're there," she said, keeping her hand against the door.

"People keep asking where you've been. You weren't at the funeral and people were..." she sniffed, "People were curious while giving me condolences. I wish you were there. They said have courage and trust me; I'm trying to. I just wish you realized that I'm here for you. I..." she sniffed again, "I always have been. Just please, Anna, open the door."

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them, this wouldn't be true. It would all be just a dream. _Nightmare,_ she realized.

But it wasn't.

"Don't you see? We only have each other, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

She opened her eyes and looked down the hall, where the family portrait still hung. With a sigh, she hugged her knees to her chest and hung her head. "Do you want to... w-watch the fireworks?" she asked. Ice spread from where she sat to the opposing wall and a few inches up.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna sat in the same position as Elsa on the other side of the door, looking at the embers suspended in the air. Her eyes traveled down to the nearly black floor and destroyed furniture.

"Do you want to... w-watch the fireworks?" Elsa asked. That was Anna's breaking point. She had stayed strong up until now. But those familiar words just brought everything back. The accident, all those years without saying anything, and now her parent's deaths. It was too much.

"Yes..." Anna whispered, too quiet for Elsa to hear. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door, then let the tears fall.

* * *

 **Boom.**

 **Anyway, I hope this met all of your expectations. A little sad, wasn't** it? **And long, too.**

 **Yes, I got the ages correct. Anna is 18 after that -Three Years Later- bit they had in the movie, so subtract three and you get 15. Anyway...**

 **Sorry for totally ruining the emotional parts with the whole** ** _-Linebreak-_** **thing. At least, that's what I feel like I did.**

 **This took nearly** ** _forever_** **to write! I began writing this at 9 PM, and now it's nearly 11. Okay, so two hours is not forever. But _still_!**

 **I may not be able to update soon... I'll be somewhat busy for the next few days. Sorry guys...**

 **I do not own Frozen or any of it's characters.**

 **By the way, did you think this chapter was over? Nope! It's got an epilogue(Can chapters** ** _have_** **epilogues? Eh, this one does. As if it wasn't long enough)! Prepare your tissues, people, this one's a tear-jerker.**

 **Over and out.**

 **-Misfortune**

* * *

Kai walked up to Elsa, bowing. She nodded back, and he took a small box out from behind his back.

"This was the only royally-marked thing left from the shipwreck," he said. She took it, and he averted his gaze. "I suppose it floated to the surface."

He bowed again and started to walk away.

"Kai?" Elsa called. He looked back. "Yes?" he asked. She nodded, unlatching the clasp. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked away. Elsa looked in the box and her breath hitched. Fresh tears slid down her still reddened face.

In the box, surrounded by ice cubes, lay a cracked ice statue of the royal family.


	3. For the First Time in Forever

**Man, you guys are awesome. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I just have a little trouble with inspiration. I have a few ideas, but I'm not completely sure how to piece them together. I just don't want to disappoint you all.**

 **Six followers and four favorites** ** _already_** **! You guys are the** ** _best_** **! Anyway...**

 **Danazia Gray(Guest):** **Glad you like it! And I agree, they** ** _should_** **find someone with powers similar to Elsa's.**

 **MagicFireTiger:** **Thanks! Elsa is older than Anna, and she is going to be queen. Anna is still as adorkable as they come, though. Just... in her own, paranoid way.**

 **Darkwarrior0416:** **Thank you! And here's my update!**

 **I do not own Frozen or any of these characters!**

* * *

A new dawn rose over the fjord. Ships piled into the harbor as the sun rose up. The dock master greeted newcomers with a 'welcome to Arendelle,' or, 'enjoy your stay.'  
A young boy tried to get away from his mother as she stuffed a jacket on him.  
"Why do I have to wear this?" he groaned. His mother tightened it. "Because the queen has come of age! It's Coronation Day!" she exclaimed. The boy rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "That's not my fault," he grumbled. She frowned. "Mind your manners, boy," she said, pulling him along. They passed a man and a reindeer. The man, a now grown-up Kristoff, looked down at Sven, who was staring up at him pitifully. Kristoff folded his arms. "What do you want, Sven?" he asked, then leaned in and spoke… as the reindeer.  
 _"Give me a snack_!"  
Kristoff held the carrot out of Sven's reach. "Ah, ah, ah! What's the magic word?"  
" _Please_?"

Kristoff laughed and let Sven take a bite of the vegetable. Sven put his entire mouth on it, and Kristoff pulled back. "Hey! Share," he said. Sven reluctantly let go of the carrot, and Kristoff took a bite, not seeming to care that it was covered in deer slobber. The woman and her son looked at him quizzically, and he shrugged back. "What?"

The woman shook her head, disgusted, and continued along, passing an older couple.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" the man exclaimed. The woman smiled. "And for a whole day," she breathed, tugging gently on his arm. "Faster, Persi!"  
They ran past a small Duke, who was being tailed by two thugs. He looked back at them and shrugged, then turned with a mischievous smile back to the gates.  
"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches," he said, then turned back to the thugs and winced. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked, then shrugged, straightened his coat, and continued on, the thugs following. They brushed past an Irishman, who was deep in conversation with a Spanish Dignitary and hardly noticed.

"Oh, me sore eyes cannot wait to see the Queen and the Princess! I bet they're absolutely lovely," the Irishman said. The Dignitary smiled. "I bet they are beautiful."

He looked up at the castle, and his eyes rested on one particular window before traveling the length of it again.

Inside that particular window, there lay Princess Anna, looking none-too-prepared for the day ahead. Someone knocked on the door, and she sat up with a yawn.  
"Princess Anna?" Kai asked. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the drool that ran from her mouth to her chin. "Huh? Yeah?" she called. Kai waited for a moment, then continued as Anna yawned again.  
"Sorry to wake you, ma'am, but…"  
"No, you didn't," Anna said, trying to stifle yet another yawn. "I've been up for… hours…"  
She fell asleep again, this time sitting up. Strewn across her bed were several books, all with pictures of a prince and princess on the cover. A well worn-out candle sat by her bed, one of the only things that wouldn't have as much effect if it were to be burned. A spurt of flame flew towards the ceiling, exploding in quiet fireworks, and her head shot up again.  
"Who is it?" she called, startled. Kai smiled on the other side of the door. "Still me, ma'am. It's time to get ready."  
"Of course," Anna murmured. She raised her voice. "Ready for what?"  
"Your sister's coronation," Kai said. Anna blinked her eyes open, and they settled on the orange and green dress by her closet. "My sister's… cor-neration…."  
Suddenly they widened, and she was well awake. "It's coronation day!" she exclaimed, jumping up and pacing back and forth, not noticing the scorch marks she left on the ground in her wake. "What if I burn the cake?" she wondered aloud, not hearing Kai's soft chuckles as he left the hall.  
"What if I burn the food? What if everyone realizes what I can do and don't take me for who I am?"  
She panicked, then her eyes settled on the books on her bed. Her frown melted, and she smiled dreamily. "What if I meet... _him_?"

Thirteen years trapped in her room had left her bored, so she practiced not burning things. After two close-calls with the entire bookshelf, a picture of a frog caught her attention. She had read the page and smiled.  
After that, she couldn't put most of the books down. She constantly asked for more, reading them(and maybe lighting them on fire once or twice…. or twelve times).  
Anna had gotten obsessed with the idea of 'true love,' and hoped to find hers someday, someone that would take her for her, and not for some fire-spewing monster. But first, she had to control her powers. That was getting harder and harder by the day. Just then, she stopped pacing and let out a gasp of horror.

"What if I burn the _chocolate_?!"

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa sighed, looking out at the crowded streets. It felt like ages since she'd last seen her sister, and now that she was going to, it would be for her own coronation. She turned around and walked to her mirror, making sure her hair was perfect before she walked out of the room. She had to look and act like a queen. But it had been so long...

"Are you opening the windows?" she called to a maid. The maid turned to look back at her and bowed swiftly. "Yes, your majesty. Would you rather me not? I could close them right away if you-"

"No, they're fine," Elsa said with a laugh. She looked and saw a room she'd never seen before. Peeking inside, she recognized the door. "I didn't know this thing even opened," she said, smiling. Suddenly several maids carrying plates walked out. She picked one off the top of one stack and studied her reflection.

"Who knew we had 8,000 salad plates?"

"With all due respect, I did," Kai said, approaching her. She placed the plate back on one pile and nodded at him. "Can you believe we're finally opening up the gates?" she asked joyfully. "There will be actual people, aside from you and the rest of the staff. Isn't that _amazing_?"

Kai nodded, happy for her. He smiled. "Won't it be a little strange? Barely any visitors for thirteen years, and now..."

Elsa grinned determinedly. "I'm ready," she said, walking off to see what other surprises awaited her.

 _For the first time ever,_ She thought, _I won't be alone._

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna paced again, purposely ignoring the candle and carpet she'd accidentally lit on fire. "For the first time, there will be music, light, dancing..." she counted these off on her finger and frowned. "Better hope I'm not elated, or gassy." with a slight shiver, she pictured what might happen. " _That_ certainly wouldn't end well. Let's hope I'm in that sort of zone."

She frowned and looked outside. "For the first time, I'll have nowhere to hide. I won't be alone. I'll have to meet _everyone..._ "

She gasped, and immediately her frown melted into a dreamy smile again. "Then again, I could always meet... _him..._ "

She walked up to her stone bedpost and leaned against it. "I can see it now; I'll be standing here, and he'll be standing there..." she gestured with her hand and accidentally lit another corner of the carpet on fire. She winced and pulled her hand back, then dropped it and walked over to the window.

"I want chocolate..." she murmured suddenly, turning around. "And cake. Cake would be nice."

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa used her ice to create extra decor across the plain walls. "There will be magic, and fun..." she laughed, and then her smile faltered and she came to a halt. "I'll get to see Anna..."

She shook her head. "It's totally crazy," she muttered to herself. "There's no way Anna has changed after all that time."

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna studied everyone crowding towards the gates. Even though she couldn't see them all, Anna knew there were a lot. She took in a deep breath, then toyed with the ribbons that hung from her hair. "Conceal... don't feel..."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't let it show. One wrong move..."

She opened her eyes quickly and saw that the tips of the ribbons were quickly burning. She let go and took in another deep breath, turning and walking out the door. "It's only for today."

 _-Linebreak-_

Elsa smiled at Kai. "Tell the guards to open up the gates," she said. He bowed and walked out. A few moments later, the murmuring got louder as the people crowded in. She greeted them at the door.

 _Where's Anna?_ she mouthed wordlessly at Kai. He gestured to outside, where she could see the tip of Anna's dress sneaking away from the crowd. Elsa shook her head. _She'd better be back by the ceremony,_ she thought.

 _-Linebreak-_

So this was fresh air! Anna laughed joyfully as she roamed the empty streets. Every shop was either closed or closing while everyone was going to the castle. She'd seen Rapunzel and Eugine, but didn't say hello. Her gloves stayed on, and while they didn't to much to help(and were decorated with black marks), she wore them for confidence, her face became serious once more.

"Don't let them in... conceal, don't feel..."

She saw a young couple on their way to the palace and sighed. "Maybe... maybe today I'll find romance..." she thought, lifting her head up. " _Nothing_ can get in my way."

And then a horse plowed straight into her. She landed on a small wooden boat. Just as it began to tip overboard, the horse put it's hoof down.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, looking up, straight into the brown eyes of Prince Hans. Uncontrollably, the tip of the boat behind her lit on fire. He got off his horse.

"Woah," he said, grabbing her hand and yanking her up. He looked back at the fire. "Where did that come from?" shaking his head, he said, "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I am now," Anna breathed, then blinked and looked at the fire. "Oh, and that was kind of me."

"It was?" Hans asked. Anna blushed and looked down. "Um, yeah."

"Thank goodness," he said.

He stepped away, studied her for a moment, then bowed. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

Anna curtsied. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

"Princess...?" he wondered. He looked away for a second, then back and bowed even lower. "My lady."

The horse bowed too, causing the boat lean back and topple Hans on top of Anna. She blushed, and small fireworks exploded above them.

"Hi... again," Anna stuttered. The horse slammed his hoof down again, this time catapulting Anna to land on top of Hans. "Oh boy," he said. She continued stuttering.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're..." She trailed off, then started up again. "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous."

Hans smirked, and she replayed that in her head. "Wait, what?"

Hans got to his feet and helped Anna up. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after," he apologized. Anna stepped back. "Oh no, that's okay. It's fine. If you had bumped into my sister..."

She couldn't come up with anything, and decided to continue.

"Although I don't know why my sister would be down here... she has a coronation to prepare for. Anyway..."

She had stepped past Hans, trying to ignore the small fire that had begun in the back of the boat. She accidentally bumped into the horse. "Hello."

The horse chuckled.

Anna stepped out of the boat and looked at Hans. They stared at each other for a moment, and then the bells rung. She blinked in realization.

"The bells," she stated. "The bells... the coronation! I have to go," she said, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Hans said, grabbing her arm. "What's with the fire?"

"What fire?" Anna asked. He gestured to the back of the boat. "That fire."

"Tell you later!" Anna called back as she ran towards the castle. She turned for one final wave. The horse waved back, and the boat tipped again. Hans frowned and stepped out of the boat, pulling it back on ground. He waved his hand, and the fire disappeared. His horse nudged him.

"Not yet," Hans muttered. "Just wait."

* * *

 **Okay, so there you guys go. I just hope you like this chapter.**

 **You know, I'm sort of glad all the Frozen fuss is over. I love the movie, but there's been lots of talk and I'm glad it's simmered down.**

 **...**

 **What? You say they're making a _sequel_? **

**Oh no.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **-Misfortune**


	4. Love is an Open Door

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you all for reviewing!**

 **MagicFireTiger:** **Thanks for the review. Glad that one was your favorite. And yes, Hans is** ** _very_** **suspicious.**

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **: It _is_ somewhat cliched, isn't it? And out of all the lines so far, that one's my favorite, too. Hope you like this one! **

**Darkwarrior0416** **: Ahem. My explanation is... NO SPOILERS! You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **Elizabeth Life Stone** **: Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks!**

 **For those of you who followed me(as an author) because of this story, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. I'm weird...**

 **So, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I do not own Frozen or any of the characters.**

* * *

Elsa stood at the altar, facing the bishop. Anna turned and peeked out at the audience nervously. She saw Hans, and waved. He waved back, squished between two men. Anna turned back and watched her sister, nervously fingering her gloves. Elsa bowed, and the bishop placed the small crown on her head. She reached toward the scepter and orb and, with a deep breath, she picked them up and turned around.

"Sehm hon Heldrr Inum Helgum Aygnum ok krund ee Thesum Helgah Stahth, ehk teh frahm furear uthear..." the bishop said in old norse. Elsa shifted nervously, and looked down. Did the scepter feel colder in any way? She hoped not.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle." the bishop finished. The crowd echoed him. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Elsa turned and placed the scepter and orb back on the pillow. She took in a breath, then looked over at her sister, who was staring down at her gloves with a worried expression.

Elsa smiled at the crowd as they exited the chapel, then walked to the great hall.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna watched her sister hold the scepter and orb. She stared down at her hands and realized they were shaking. But why? Elsa was the one becoming queen, so why should Anna be nervous?

She stopped them from shaking and watched, a little scared, as the tips of the gloves began to turn black. They began trembling, and she stopped them again forcefully. A small ember drifted to the floor, and she gently stomped it out and looked up, hoping no one noticed. They were all focused on Elsa.

Elsa turned around again and placed the items back on the pillow, and everyone applauded. Anna didn't trust herself to do so, and just stared down at her hands before leaving for the great hall.

 _-Linebreak-_

The great hall was filled with music and laughter. Several couples filled the dance floor, and as the music stopped, they applauded. A trumpet sounded.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" Kai announced. Elsa stood underneath a formal awning, and smiled warmly at her guests. She studied the hall, and noticed that, above them, there was an unfinished beam. At least, it looked that way. As Kai called for Princess Anna, Elsa noticed that it seemed broken, like something had torn it down. She felt like it should've been familiar, but nothing came to mind.

As the night went on, and the two sisters were introduced to several dukes and duchesses and other people of importance, there was a long stretch of silence.

 _Now or never,_ Elsa thought, and turned to address Anna. "Hi," she said. Anna took in a breath, then looked behind her and back at Elsa. "Hi... me?" she asked. Elsa nodded, and Anna shifted nervously. Elsa noticed she kept looking down at her hands, as if they were going to do something out of the ordinary.

"Oh, um... hi."

"You look beautiful," Elsa said, attempting to start a conversation. Anna looked up, surprised. "Oh, thanks. You look beautifuller. Um, not _fuller,_ just... more beautiful."

She winced. Elsa smiled again. "Thank you."

They looked out over the celebration. Elsa played with the edges of her sleeves. "So this is what a party looks like," she stated. Anna rubbed her arm, silent.

"It's warmer than I thought," Elsa began again.

"And what is that amazing smell?" she continued, looking around. They both sniffed the air.

"Chocolate!"

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna laughed. Elsa picked up the conversation again. "I've never seen so much laughter," she said. Anna blinked, studying the people around them. "You're right. It's been a while."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. Anna winced again. "Um, just saying. I used to watch the people go by. Some would stop and stare at the castle, but others..."

She shook her head.

"Nevermind."

Elsa looked at Anna for a moment, who continued to play with the fingertips of her gloves. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kai began first.

"Your majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown," he announced. Elsa turned and smiled at the short man. He glared at Kai. "Weselton!" he hissed and then, seeing the queen and princess, smiled crookedly. "It's Weselton."

He walked towards them. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

He danced a few steps lively, and with a flitter of his feet and a hitch-kick, he bowed. His toupee fell forward, and Anna covered her mouth with her hands to keep from gasping. Elsa hid a smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Only I don't dance."

The duke looked offended for a moment, and Elsa started up again.

"But my sister does."

Anna looked at her sister, shocked. "What?" she asked, beginning to feel her hands warming up. The duke smiled. "Lucky you," he said, dragging her off. Anna looked back at Elsa, a worried look on her face. Elsa waved back sheepishly.

The duke began dancing. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you," he said, hopping around. Anna looked back at Elsa desperately, feeling her hands warm up by the second. Elsa mouthed back "Sorry," and watched them.

"Like an agile peacock!" the duke exclaimed, then continued to make bird sounds. He accidentally stepped on Anna's foot, and she hopped on one foot for a moment. She noticed that the people around her began removing gloves and scarves, and other items that would make them warmer.

"Is it getting hotter in here?" she heard one woman murmur. Desperately, Anna tried to calm down.

"Speaking of," the duke said, even though Anna hadn't said anything, "so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do _you_ know?" he asked. " _Hmm_?"

Anna fidgeted uncomfortably. "No," she said. Had he guessed something was up? He stepped toward her. "Oh, all right. Hold on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing," he said, proceeding to dip her. Her eyes widened. "I can see that," she grunted, shooting Elsa a 'help-me' look. He flipped her upright again. The onlookers looked on, amused.

"Like a chicken... with the face of a monkey," the duke continued. Anna stared at him in shock.

"I fly!"

 _-Linebreak-_

A little bit later, Anna limped back to Elsa, wincing again. Elsa laughed. "Well, he was sprightly," she said. Anna rubbed her sore feet, turning around to face the room again. "Especially for a man in heels... ow," she said. Elsa smiled. "Are you okay?" she asked. Anna took in a breath. "Yeah," she said, exhaling.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Elsa spoke up again.

"This is nice. I wish it could be like this all the time," she said. Anna nodded wordlessly, and then she stared into the distance as if remembering something. She blinked, and looked at Elsa. "It can't," she said. Elsa looked at her worriedly. "Why not?" she asked.

"It just can't," Anna said. Elsa stopped smiling. Anna sighed. "Excuse me," she said. Elsa reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Anna, if there's something you want to tell me, just say it," she said. Anna pulled away. "I can't," she muttered. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, and the glove slipped off.

"Anna-"

"I said I _can't_!" Anna burst out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Elsa held the glove close to her. "Why not?" she asked. Anna looked at the people around them. "I just can't," she said again, turning and running out. Elsa returned to her spot, still holding the glove. After uncomfortable silence, the orchestra started up again, and the people continued dancing.

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna wandered the gardens. She heard something.

" _Pssst!_ " a voice said. Distracted, she tripped over her dress. A hand caught her arm just in time.

"Glad I caught you," the voice said, revealing the prince of the Southern Isles. Anna gasped. "Hans!" she said. He smiled, and pulled her up. "You okay? I wanted to talk to you in the hall, but I never got the chance..."

He studied her up and down. " _Are_ you okay?"

Anna nodded. "Um, yeah. Never been better, actually," she replied, pulling her hand away from his grasp with another blush. He studied her again, and then noticed a small snowflake-shaped mark on her shoulder. "What's this?" he asked. She looked at where he was pointing. "Oh, that's a birthmark. I've had it since... birth, I suppose." She laughed awkwardly.

"I like it," Hans said. She smiled up at him, then her eyes widened as she realized that there were no sparks flying. Literally.

"Okay, so you know how I told you I'd tell you later about whatever it was that happened on the boat?" she asked. Hans frowned thoughtfully. "Um, I think so," he said. She smiled. "Good. So, ever since I was born, I've had this odd power..."

After a long explanation, Hans tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, that's just one more thing to add to the unique list of you," he said. She blushed again.

"Okay, can I just say something crazy?" she asked. Hans laughed. "I love crazy," he said. She stood up from the bench they were sitting on.

"All my life, I've had to shut my sister out because of that accident. I thought I'd never actually have a friend... until I met you," she said. He grinned. "I was thinking the same thing! I've been searching all my life to find the right place... maybe it's just the party talking..." he started, then stared at her, then winked. "Or the chocolate fondue."

She giggled. "But with you, I feel like I can do anything. It's like nothing I've ever felt before!" she exclaimed. Hans nodded. "Love..." he said, trailing off. She continued. "Is an open door."

He nodded. "You know, we're a lot alike. I have twelve brothers, and some of them pretended I didn't exist," he said. Anna was silent.

"For _three_ years," he said. Anna nodded, and her smile gradually came back.

"It's crazy." she started.

"What?" Hans asked.

"We finish each other's..." she said again. His face lit up. "Sandwiches!" he exclaimed. She giggled again. "Sure."

"You know, we work in perfect synch," she said. "Almost like..."

"We were just meant to be," Hans said, staring up at the night sky. An unreadable expression crossed over his face, but he quickly hid it under another smile.

"I'm saying goodbye," Anna said suddenly. Hans looked at her, concerned. "To what?" he asked. Anna leaned back and let a burst of fire light up a lantern nearby. "To the pains of the past. I don't have to feel it any more," she clarified. He smiled, but it disappeared as the fire consumed the wick in the lantern. He nodded. "Love is an open door."

He was silent for a moment, then looked at her. "Can I say something crazy?" he asked, waving his hand. The fire disappeared, but Anna didn't notice.

"What?" she asked.

He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Anna gasped, and her eyes widened. Then she smiled. "Can I say something even crazier?" she said. He nodded.

 _Say no!_ her good sense shouted. Love was quick to shout back. _Say yes!_

 _You just met the guy!_ That was good sense again. Love was silent for a moment, and Anna hesitated.

 _He's_ really _cute!_ Love finally said. Anna smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the wait. It's been what, four days? I've been kinda busy. Guess what? I finished school today! I'm home schooled, but you know... it's still great!** **Hopefully I can update faster now.**

 **Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Anna. You should've listened to good sense. She's smart. ;)**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **-Misfortune**

 **P.S.: Anna's powers will be revealed to everyone in the next chapter...**


	5. Bridge

**I'm back. Hi.**

 **This chapter is not based off of a song. It's just a bridge to get to the next one, hence the title. It will be shorter than usual. Also, it's a bit more 'drama' filled.**

 **You guys are awesome! I love all the positive responses! *sniff* So happy...**

 **Danazia Gray(Guest)** **: Patience is a virtue, my friend. Glad you like the story.**

 **MagicFireTiger:** **Why, thank you! Two weeks, huh? Interesting... :P Here's the next chapter!**

 **MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot** **: I agree. Elsa** ** _should_** **freeze Hans. But no promises, and no spoilers.**

 **Thanks for the slight spelling correction.**

 **Darkwarrior0416:** **Aww, thanks! Here's my update!**

 **WielaZystna** **: Yes, yes she does. I should add that dialogue in the story... hmm...**

 **No spoilers!**

 **I do not own Frozen or any of these characters.**

 **Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Anna opened the door and nervously peeked inside, holding Hans' hand. She turned back around. "I'm so nervous," she said. Hans noticed that one of the ribbons hanging from her hair was burning again, and he laughed, pinching it out. "I noticed," he said. Anna blushed, turning back around. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Anna said. She pushed the door open further and walked in, slightly nervous. A couple of minutes ago, she'd stormed out, almost losing control of her powers.

Walking forward, she pulled Hans along with her, and waited for a couple to finish introducing themselves to Elsa before stepping forward.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa looked up, a little startled. She smiled warily, and Anna quickly amended her statement.

"I mean... Queen..." Anna started, scratching her neck awkwardly. She blinked and stepped back, revealing Hans.

"May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," she announced. Elsa stared in shock at Anna, then at Hans and gave a slight smile.

"Pleased to meet you," Elsa said, a little uncertainly. Hans bowed. "Your Majesty," he said. Anna stepped forward. "Terribly sorry to interrupt," she started. Elsa shook her head. "You didn't interrupt," the new queen replied. Anna smiled, and Hans quickly pinched out a flame that had started on her ribbon again. Anna was oblivious, and continued speaking.

"We would like..." she started, looking at Hans. He nodded and continued. "Your blessing..." he supplied.

"Of..." Anna said, and they both finished.

"Our marriage."

Elsa stared at the two of them in shock. "What? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna sighed. "Well, of course we _haven't_ got all the details, but of course you'll be the guest of honor, and-"

Elsa cut her off.

"No, I mean... what are you talking about? Marriage?"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, linking arms with Hans. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony," she began, counting the things off on her fingers.

"Days?" Elsa tried to speak, but was continually interrupted by Anna's rambling.

"Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then we can..."

She trailed off, then looked at Hans. "Wait, would we live here?" she asked. Elsa tried to get Anna's attention, but could not.

"Here? Anna-"

"Absolutely!" Hans said, then leaned in. "If your powers don't bring it down," he pointed out. Anna slightly hit his arm. "Shh!" she said. "Elsa doesn't know."

"I don't know what?" Elsa said. Hans looked at her in surprise, then rubbed his arms as the temperature dropped and rose and dropped again.

"Anna, you can't get married! You're too young," she said. Anna frowned and looked at her. "And you aren't?"

"Well, I'm an adult, and you are not!"

"So?" Anna replied. Hans noticed that her remaining glove had begun to blacken, and quickly grabbed her hand.

"So, you can't get _married_ ," Elsa said. She worriedly looked at everyone, who had begun to stare at the growing argument. Elsa frowned. "Anna, can I talk to you? _Alone_?" she emphasized. Anna squeezed Hans' hand. "No," she said. "Whatever you want to say, you can say to both of us."

Elsa sighed. "Anna, how long have you known Hans?"

"Since this morning," Anna said matter-of-factly. Elsa folded her arms. "That there is the reason you can't marry him! You can't marry a man you just met!"

"But it's _true love_!" Anna protested. Elsa stared at her. "Excuse me?" she said.

"True love!" Anna repeated, slowing down as she realized what she was saying. By then, it was too late. Elsa nearly exploded.

"True love?!" she exclaimed. "I spent thirteen _years_ locked outside your door, trying to get you to talk to me, and you call _this_ true love?" Elsa shouted. She didn't care how many people were looking now. This had to be said.

Hans pulled his hand away from Anna's, wincing and shaking it. "Anna, you're burning up," he warned. She glared at Elsa.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have had to do so if _you_ hadn't brought me to the hall in the first place!" she shouted back. The flames on the torches lighting the room flared, and Elsa's eyes widened. "I did no such thing!" she retorted. "We were best friends until _you_ shut me out for no reason!"

The people around them couldn't seem to get comfortable. As soon as it got too hot, it got too cold again in a matter of seconds. The people near the torches backed away worriedly.

"Anna!" Hans shouted to get her attention. She looked at him. "What!" she shouted, then stepped back, fear filling her gaze as she noticed that the room was quickly becoming a mess, filled with melting chocolate and people slipping on frozen ground.

"I have to go," she murmured, trying to leave the room. Elsa grabbed her shoulder. "Anna!" she started. Anna pulled away. "No," she said, walking away.

"What are you so afraid of?" Elsa cried, trying not to notice the mess that was being made. Anna looked back for a second, and Elsa continued. "All you do is shut the world out. Why? Why was today so different?"

Anna stared at her. "I can't," she choked out, eyes filling with tears. Elsa didn't want to say anything, but the words came out anyway.

"Then leave."

Anna turned away, the banners and tapestries being consumed by flame behind her. Eyes widened and people began to panic. The duke, holding a piece of cake, looked at the door from which the princess had left.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here, besides the queen's magic," he spat.

Elsa turned to Kai quickly. "The party is over," she said. "Close the gates."

 _-Linebreak-_

Anna, now outside, ran into a crowd of people. They smiled, oblivious to the panic inside. One woman saw the worry on Anna's face and stepped forward, gently cradling the baby she held in her arms. "Princess?" she began. Anna backed towards on of the fountains and, in her panic, evaporated the water. Someone gasped, and the woman stepped back. Anna fled towards the fjord.

Looking back, she stepped forward and down. Anna inhaled sharply and realized that she had evaporated the water in front of her and was now stepping on the floor of the gulf. She looked across to the far side, took a deep breath, and ran.

Somewhere behind her, Elsa and Hans rushed towards the water. Elsa stepped towards Anna, but was held back by Hans. "The fjord," he murmured. Elsa looked around and, sure enough, the water was dissipating. The ships started to sink to the floor, startled birds flying out of their perches. Elsa stared after her sister, who was quickly disappearing into the forest.

They slowly made their way back to the town square, nothing to be done.

"It's sorcery, I tell you!" the duke said, placing his hand on the fountain with no water. He quickly pulled away. "Ouch! It's still hot! Sorcery!" he exclaimed again. Elsa looked worriedly up at him. "Is that anything new?" she asked, quickly cooling the air with her own magic. The duke glared at her. "And _you,_ " he accused. " _You_ must've known about this! This must've been planned!" he said. Elsa stared at him. "I had no idea!" she replied. The duke bared his teeth. "She is a _monster_! You both are! She cursed this land," he said, gesturing to the water-less town. Elsa followed his gaze. "I didn't know," she urged. "You must understand!"

"I understand plenty!" the duke said. He turned to the thugs behind him. "You two! I have no idea who you are, but you've followed me around all day and I'm tired of it! Go follow her!"

Elsa held a hand out. "No!" she said. He glared at her.

"It was an accident, she was... she was scared. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. I should go after her."

The duke frowned. "Yes. Fine. Go and do so," he said. Hans looked at Elsa. "What?" he asked. Elsa turned to him. "I have to go find Anna."

"You are the _queen_ ," Hans protested. "You can't leave your people."

Elsa looked towards the fjord, then back at the prince. "Anna trusted you, and so should I," she said hesitantly, studying his face for a moment. He looked sincere. "Bring me my horse!" she called.

A stableman walked up with her horse, and gave her the reins. She mounted the horse, and announced, "I leave Prince Hans in charge until I return with the princess."

"Will you be safe? She seemed in no mood to talk last we saw her," Hans warned. "If you got hurt, who would lead Arendelle?"

Elsa sighed. "That's why I left _you_ in charge," she said, snapping the reins. He watched her go, and a look of realization crossed over his face, followed by a sneer.

"Good."

* * *

 **Ooh, what is Hans up to? We shall see.**

 **So, I have a question. What should I name this chapter? It's named 'Bridge' for now, but that's not a good name and I was wondering what you guys thought. Don't be shy...**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **P.S.: Warning: Updates will be slow, due to stories I have not updated for a while. I'll try to update before a week passes, but we'll see. I want to update all my other stories before I do this one again. Probably won't take long, but you never know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Misfortune**


	6. Let it Go

**Announcement at the end!**

 **Where have I been? Oh, that's right, I told you I'd be back in a month. How many has it been?**

 **Oh yeah.** ** _Five._**

 **Go me!**

 **Okay, so this chapter _did_ take a little longer than expected, because I had the whole thing planned out and almost finished, and then my sister accidentally deleted it. I was mad, because I couldn't remember half of it and when I tried to rewrite it, I think I failed. **

**Now that I think about it, I suppose I shouldn't have gone on hiatus. The writing style may be a little different because I spent five months in a box.**

 **Not really.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Manta:** **Sorry for the long wait. Also, I was thinking about what you said about chapter 5, about Elsa not being very Elsa-y, and I realized- she won't be as she was in the movie, being as she was raised differently. Anyway, thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Twilightroxas7:** **Here it is!**

 **I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

Anna stepped towards the mountain, wincing as she stepped on dead plants. The charred remains floated away on a slight breeze. Anna stopped to catch her breath.

"Wow, it's warm up here. But not a bad warm, it's nice. But lonely..." Anna rubbed her arms slightly, looking around. "An isolated kingdom..."

She sighed.

"I suppose I'm the queen." She smiled ruefully, looking back the way she'd come. "Oh Elsa, how did you learn to control your powers so quickly?" She stared down at her remaining glove, and her gaze softened. "Mother and father told me to keep it together. She looked up, clenching her hand into a fist. "I tried to keep it in. Really, I did."

Suddenly, sparks flew and engulfed a nearby tree. Anna jumped, holding her hands close. She looked at the blackened glove again. After a moment, she tugged it off and let it fly away in the breeze. "What's the point? Why don't I just..." she smiled shyly, "Let it go?"

Walking up the mountain, she conjured a flurry of red magic. Without really looking, she turned away and continued to experiment. Unbeknownst to her, the thing she made shook itself off and ran away.

"I can finally be free. I can slam the door to the past, keep it locked..." Anna grinned, uncaring that she was still causing trees to burn. "I don't have to care about what other people think! I can finally be..." she paused, then looked up. The sky was turning gray, and embers slowly drifted by. "Me."

Continuing to walk, she resumed her previous conversation. "Mother, isn't it funny how distance makes everything seem smaller? I don't have to be scared anymore. Not of hurting Elsa... or anyone." She looked back again, then set her jaw and turned back again.

"Time to see what this girl can really do." Anna came to a gap in the mountain. She stretched her arms forward, hands trembling, and a burst of red magic flew forward. It created some stairs, which quickly crumbled and fell. Anna bounced on her feet for a moment, then rolled her neck and shook her hands. "Okay, I can do this. I'm the queen. Of isolation." She frowned for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I can do this. Time to test my limits." Anna focused, and more red sparks flew from her hands, creating molten stairs. They hung, suspended, in midair. Anna reached forward gently and placed her hand on the railing. It turned to a glossy shade of black. "That is..." Anna murmured, placing her foot onto the first step. The next few stairs turned to the same black shade. She smiled.

"So cool!" she ran up the stairs, continuing to create the staircase as she ran. "I can't believe this!" she said, ending the staircase and walking forward. "It's like I'm one with the wind, the sky... oh mother, I wish you and father could see this." her voice softened. A tear rolled down her cheek. Anna quickly wiped it off. "Oh no. Not again. I'm never going to cry again. That's all behind me. I'm going to stand here, and stay here. So what if there's fire everywhere? I was never bothered by the heat."

She looked around. There were a few trees, but they were pretty far away and burning. With a soft smile, she swept her dress aside and stepped down. A large, glowing red platform appeared, but cooled to black almost immediately. Anna began making gestures and making her castle in a flurry of creative release. She made walls, and arches, and another staircase, and finally, a large chandelier.

"My power... who knew I could do this? It's like it's everywhere. The ground, the sky... this is amazing! It's like I can finally express myself in a way I never could." Anna studied everything around her. "To some, it may be scary, but to me..."

She smiled. "It's beautiful."

Suddenly, another thought came to her mind. Out of the corner of her gaze, she could see the ribbon that had been put in her hair. She undid it, and held it in her hand. "I'm never going back," she realized, looking towards the window she had made. She couldn't see Arendelle, but hoped that somehow, Elsa would be happy. Her face hardened, and she looked down.

"My past is in the past." She threw the ribbon away as an act of finality, and finally felt _free._

"I can finally let it go. I will rise. I'm no longer scared. That girl was left in Arendelle. She's gone." she clenched her fist, and a moment later, the ends of her dress began to burn. An orange dress came from the ashes that fell, going up and finishing in lace sleeves. A long cape formed at the end, the edges looking as if they were burning. She opened the doors and stepped out onto a balcony.

"Let the fires burn." She studied the landscape, her _home._ With a smile, she watched the embers fall.

"The heat never bothered me anyway."

* * *

 **I am so sorry it took this long.  
**

 **MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT:**

 **I came up with a new schedule! Every week, I will update one of my stories. It will be updated on a Friday, Saturday, or Monday, unless I'm busy or out of town.  
**

 **Fun Fact: Some of this chapter was written wearing aviator glasses!**

 **-Misfortune**


	7. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**This chapter will contain actual singing. Also, there is a pretty big announcement at the end.**

 **In this chapter it is September, and Elsa _may_ be a little out of character.**

 **Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart:** **Thank you! I was worried about that. :P**

 **Guest:** **You're welcome! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Darkwarrior0416:** **I'm so happy I could do that for you. You're very welcome. :)**

* * *

Elsa rode her horse through the burning forest, avoiding thick clusters of trees and piles of ashes.  
"Anna? Anna! It's me, Elsa... your sister who didn't mean to make you burn the forest and evaporate the _entire_ fjord!" Elsa avoided another clump of trees. "Of course, none of this would have happened if she had just told me." With a sigh, she continued on. A moment later, a flaming branch snapped and fell in front of the horse, startling him. He looked around, clearly unnerved. Elsa muttered words of encouragement. Just then, a stick snapped in the distance, and glowing eyes peered at them through the trees. Elsa's horse reared, throwing Elsa off of his back and running away. She hadn't seen the glowing eyes, but they blinked and disappeared.  
"Oh no. Come back... no..." The horse didn't come back. Elsa waited, hearing his hoof-steps echo in the distance. She stood up with a groan. "I suppose I should find shelter, huh?" she asked no one in particular, beginning to walk.

Hours later, and Elsa was still walking. The sun had set, and the trees on fire had quickly died, leaving glowing embers.  
"Why is it so hot?" Elsa wondered, taking her cloak off. She tried to use her magic to cool the air, but nothing happened.  
"Why didn't she get rain powers, or something of that sort? It's too hot for this. _Whoa!_ "  
Elsa tripped and fell down a hill, her white-blond hair taking on a gray tint and shedding ashes.  
"This is no place for a queen," she murmured, getting up. "It's too dangerous."  
There was no answer. Elsa looked around, and spotted steam rising from somewhere in the distance.

The wood was scorched, but Elsa had no problem reading what was etched into the building located in the middle of nowhere.  
"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," she read. Looking down, the queen continued. "And sauna? Who would do that? Especially now?"  
Elsa walked in, the air becoming a little bit stuffier. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Hoo hoo."  
Eyes wide, Elsa looked around and spotted a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind a counter.  
"Big winter blowout," he said, "Half off coats, boots, and a moisturizer of my own invention, yah?"  
"Yeah..." Elsa echoed. "Um. Has anyone passed this way? Like, the princess?"  
"Only one crazy enough to be out in this heat is you, dear?" Oaken said. Suddenly the door flew open. Oaken and Elsa paused for a moment.  
"You and this fellow. Hoo hoo!"  
The man who entered the trading post walked over to Elsa and leaned forward. "Carrots," he said, though it was muffled by the supposedly cool rag he held in front of his mouth.  
"Excuse me?" Elsa asked. The man groaned.  
" _Carrots_ ," he repeated. "Behind you."  
"Oh." Elsa looked behind her and moved out of the way, straightening up and taking a queenly posture.  
The man began grabbing supplies, then placing them on the counter.  
"Very hot for September, yah?" Oaken said. "Where ever could it be coming from?"  
"The North Mountain," the man said.  
"The North Mountain?" Elsa murmured to herself, while Oaken counted on his fingertips, every so often looking down at the pile of things the man had placed on the counter.  
"That'll be forty."  
"Forty? No, ten."  
"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our summer stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." Pause. "With the weather and all."  
The man looked exasperated.  
"You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He gestured outside to his sled, which had nothing on it but water.  
"That's pretty rough, I mean especially with the-." Elsa let the words slip before she knew what she was doing. The man shot her a glare.  
"Ahem. That's unfortunate," she continued. The man stared at her. "Hey, aren't you the-"  
Elsa interrupted quickly. "No."  
"Oookay..." The man turned back to the counter.  
"Still forty. But I will throw in a  
visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo!  
Hi, family."  
Elsa and the man turned to see his family waving from behind the window. "Hoo hoo!" they cried.  
"...Ten's all I got. Help me out," the man said. Oaken moved everything aside and isolated the carrots.  
"Ten will get you this and no more." The man seethed.  
"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me one thing? On the North Mountain, did it seem... magical?" Elsa asked. The man looked at her, removing the rag from in front of his face to reveal none other than Kristoff.  
"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here."  
Elsa watched as Oaken revealed his seven-foot stature. Kristoff looked scared for a moment before being thrown out. His reindeer Sven dragged himself over, and nudged Kristoff expectantly.  
"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots."  
He spotted a rundown barn a little ways away. He looked back at Sven, who was panting and looked like he was about to faint in the heat. Kristoff pointed.  
"But I did find us someplace to sleep. And it's free."

Back inside, Oaken had squeezed back behind the counter and was sitting low again. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings."  
"Lute...fisk? I'm not buying anything," Elsa said. "But thank you."  
"Are you sure?"  
Elsa looked at the door.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven were in the barn. It was surprising that the barn hadn't caught fire yet, but it was significantly cooler in there than it was outside. He had a lute with him and began playing.  
"Reindeers are better than people," he sang. "Sven, don't you think that's true?"  
Sven nodded his head to the music as Kristoff continued, acting as Sven.  
" _Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you, and cheat you. Every one of them's bad. Except you._ " Kristoff smiled. "Oh, thanks buddy. But, people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?"  
As Sven, Kristoff went on. " _That's once again true, for all... except you._ "  
"You got me. Let's call it a night."  
 _"Good night."_  
"Don't let the frost bite... bite." Kristoff trailed off. Suddenly the door opened and he jumped. In came Elsa, who was trying to hide a smirk.  
"Nice duet."  
"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" Kristoff asked, leaning back against his pile of hay.  
"I need you to take me up the North Mountain."  
"I don't take people places." Kristoff closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a bag landed on his stomach. He let out an "Umph!" of surprise and looked at the bag's contents, then at Elsa.  
"Take me up the North Mountain."  
He looked at her, then settled back down.  
"Look, I know how to stop this... heat wave."  
Kristoff looked at her again, but once again settled. "We leave at dawn... and you forgot the carrots for Sven."  
Suddenly a bag of carrots hit him in the face. He got up. "Ow!"  
"We leave now. Right now." Elsa stepped outside and gained her composure, though she didn't want to leave the coolness of the barn. With a snap of her fingers, she tried again to cool the air. It worked, but only for a few seconds. A moment later, Kristoff and Sven walked out of the barn.  
"Fine."

* * *

 **Announcement Time: There will be NO update next week, because I will be out of town.**

 **I do not own Anna, Elsa, Elsa's horse, Kristoff, Oaken, Oaken's family, Sven, or the little Mickey Mouse figurine hidden in Oaken's Trading Post. I do not own Frozen. I do, however, own the mysterious creature in the forest.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **~Misfortune**


	8. The North Mountain(Another Bridge)

**Well, I hope you like this one. And it is Monday in my time zone, so I'm technically not late.  
**

 **Frozen Sisters:** **Well, I must say that you are not me. And putting them in the same place adds more drama. :) Besides, they're sisters. Would you really separate them and keep them away from each other?  
**

* * *

Somewhere atop the mountain high, Sven pulled the sleigh across the ground. It swayed precariously towards the edge of a narrow cliff. Elsa closed her eyes and held on for dear life. Kristoff smirked. "Hang on!" he said. "We like to go fast!" Elsa just kept her eyes closed and said nothing. They made another sharp turn and she looked like she was about to hurl. Kristoff thought she had and rubbed the dash. "Whoa, whoa! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

"No, I was raised in a castle," Elsa said, then froze. She opened her eyes. Kristoff was looking back at her. He shrugged. "So tell me, what made the princess go all fire-crazy?"

"It was my fault," Elsa admitted. "She freaked out because I wouldn't give my blessing on the marriage to a man she met that day. She got angry, and I kind of.."

"Wait. She got engaged to someone she just met?"

"Yes. Anyway, I got mad and she got mad and then I told her to leave, and-"

"Hang on. You mean to tell me she got engaged to someone she just met _that day_?"

"Yes. Pay attention. So suddenly, the banners hanging from the rafters erupted in fire, and she ran away."

"Didn't your parents ever warn her about strangers?"

Elsa looked up at Kristoff for a moment. She raised an eyebrow and scooted away from him slightly. "Yes they did."

"Your sister is delusional."

"Hey! She may not be the smartest person on earth, and neither are you, but she's still my sister. And the princess. You should respect her."

"I think she's crazy, falling in love with a man she just met."

Elsa frowned. She turned forward, where they were nearing a massive gorge. Her eyes widened. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" she said. There was no way they were going to stop in time.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff yelled, grabbing a satchel. He placed it in her arms and placed her gently on Sven's back. "I do." He unhooked Sven's harness from the sled. "Jump, Sven!" he cried, just as they reached the edge. Sven took a running leap. Kristoff, still on the sleigh, watched as they landed safely on the other side. his sled began losing momentum. Kristoff leaped towards the edge, his arms and legs pinwheeling. He hit the edge, then looked back to see his sled hit the ground below, then burst into flames. He sighed sadly. "But I just paid it off," he whined. Suddenly the man began to slip on the pile of ashes that were beneath his arms. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh... no, no, no!"

Suddenly, a rope with an axe on the end came flying toward him. "Ah! No, no, no, no!"

The axe landed an inch away from his face. Kristoff looked up to see Elsa and Sven holding the other end. "Grab on!" Elsa called. He grabbed it and they pulled him up.

"Pull, Sven!" Elsa said. When he was safely up, she looked over the edge timidly. "I will pay for your sled and everything that was in it. I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

She began to walk away. Sven looked at Kristoff sadly, still sweating buckets. Kristoff groaned. "Of course I don't want to help her again. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again."

Sven nudged him. " _But she'll die on her own._ "

"I can live with that." They watched as the queen looked around, then stepped forward and abruptly tripped on a rock.

" _You won't get your new sled if she's dead,_ " Kristoff said, as Sven. He looked at the reindeer and sighed. "...Sometimes, I really don't like you."

He got up and began to follow Elsa. "Hold up! We're coming."

"You are?" Elsa turned to look at them, then back again. "Sure. I'll let you tag along."

"Thanks," Kristoff murmured.

As they traveled across the narrow rim of a mountain and through a forest, the sun rose and reached it's peak. Elsa caught sight of something below them.

"Arendelle," she murmured. Kristoff turned. His eyes widened. "The fjord is gone," he said.

"It'll be fine. Anna can reverse it."

"What about you? You've got those infamous ice powers of yours, right?"

"They don't seem to be working. Now, which way to the North Mountain? There?" Elsa pointed ahead. Kristoff moved her arm so she was pointing at the peak of a huge mountain peak. "Try there."

They emerged from a group of willows. Black stone covered each branch, and embers covered everything in a soft red glow. Sven poked some with his antlers, and it made a dull chiming noise.

"I never knew fire could be so... beautiful," Elsa admitted. They reached a large rock wall. "I think it's just over this wall," Elsa said. She looked up and winced. Sven let out a snort. Kristoff looked at where Sven was staring and his eyes widened. "Elsa, I think I found your sister."

Elsa walked over and her eyes widened. In front of them was a magnificent castle. "Here we are," Kristoff said. "Now how are you going to-"

But Elsa was already heading up the stairs.

- _Linebreak-_

Back in Arendelle, people were spread out across the streets. One turned a cup over, and nothing came out. Two argued about a bowl.

"To catch all the water droplets, the bowls have to be face up!"

"To catch condensation, the bowls must be face _down_!"

"Up."

"Down."

"Up."

"Down."

"Enough!" Hans interrupted them. "Look, I wish I could do something about this weather. I really do. For now, I can only offer you water from the palace." He grabbed a cup and waved his hand over it. It suddenly filled with water. He turned so it was no longer hidden from view. Grabbing several more cups, bowls, and assorted items and filling them, he handed them to a guard.

Just then, the Duke approached. "Prince Hans," he scoffed, "Are we just expected to sit here and burn while you give away Arendelle's tradeable goods?"

"Queen Elsa has given her orders and-"

"And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your queen may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Hans narrowed his eyes. "Do not question the Queen. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." The Duke was flabbergasted and offended. "Treason? Why, I never-"

Suddenly, they heard the alarmed whinny of Elsa's horse, who ran into the town. Hans quickly calmed it down. The crowd began to murmur, worried for Elsa's safety.

"The queen is in trouble." Hans smirked, then raised his voice and gave a worried frown. "I need volunteers to go with me to find her!"

Several rushed up to him, some from Arendelle and others not, offering their services. The Duke spoke above their voices. "I volunteer two men, my lord." He turned to the two thugs. "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Princess, put an end to this drought. Do you understand?" he murmured. They sneered.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

 **To get a few things straight:**

 **The Duke does not actually know who the Thugs are. They just follow him around and do his bidding, even though he has no idea who they are.**

 **Hans is definitely up to something.**

 **There will be no romance between Elsa and Hans, or Elsa and Kristoff.**

 **Elsa may be out of character, because she was raised differently than she was in the movie.**

 **Thank you.**

 **It's official: I have butchered Frozen. Parts of the movie will be placed in several different places. Characters will be out of character. Tell me if I've ruined the story or not by leaving a review and telling me so. Which, I don't understand how one can ruin their own story... meh.**

 **I don't own Sven, Elsa, Kristoff, the people of Arendelle, Hans, The Duke, the people who aren't from Arendelle, or the Duke's thugs. I don't own Frozen. I do, however, own the thing that wasn't a wolf.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
